the_cometfandomcom-20200214-history
The Monster of the sky
The Monster of the sky is one of the two crested monsters that appears in the first book of "The Comet" Series. These creatures are aliens that come from a different dimension. They get sent down to different planets down by their king. These monsters search existing planets for humans to kill and eat. After these Monsters have fed, they won't come back to feed for about 14 years. The Monster targeted a group of young, powerful boys and their family. The monsters were killed by the boys in a fight taking place in The hill near Jonathan's backyard Appearance The Monster of the sky is a tall and thin creature which has giant wings on its back and sharp claws on its arms which it uses to grab humans from the ground. You can see this happening when the creature pulls on Jonathan's arm. The creatures legs are gone and all you can see where its legs would take place are straps of cloth which has the creature's green blood barely visible. When The Monster of the sky was trying to eat Crystal, she broke his right jaw bone with a wrench, so later on when seen, the creature's left jaw bone is hanging down with a little more teeth in the back of the skull showing. Victims Killed * Sam's father * (Uncountable amount of...) Citizens Survivors * Crystal * Jonathan * Ryan * Sam Abilities * 'Flying: '''The Monster of the sky had the ability to fly. Hence the giant wings on its back which it uses to fly at any height. * '''Invisibility: '''The Monster of the sky can turn invisible during daytime and nighttime. This is how it was able to escape really quickly: by flying away and turning invisible * ' Strength: '''The Monster of the sky can destroy walls with its strength and destroy homes by just punching it a few times. It is also powerful enough to crush 5 human bodies with one hand at the same time. (Although it never really crushed humans with its hands) History The alien species live in a different dimension called the shattered mirror. Each time it comes down to earth, the creatures eat humans. The creatures that come down, not only eat but also they take home some dead human meat to feed the others including the king. These aliens come down on different planets in comets. These specific aliens were sent down by the king because they were the most powerful ones. These two aliens target one family and they hunt down the family until they have fully fed. These aliens eat up to 10-12 humans each and they carry 6 humans to their homeland. The first alien that was ever made was the queen which produced 50 eggs every month. The little aliens that hatched from the eggs didn't have any horns but they had a lot of teeth. These aliens fed on animals instead of humans. Then one of the eggs made a king alien. King aliens are aliens that come in normal looking eggs but they are against different and more powerful than its brothers. This specific alien was an aggressive type. Aggressive aliens are aliens that kill every aliens around them and aliens that bred them. It killed all its brothers and sisters and also when it grew up, it killed the queen. The king had became the new ruler. Then the new queen also produced eggs which made different looking aliens. These aliens fed on humans instead of animals. The new king didn't hunt at all, he used the other aliens to bring human meat for him. These two specific aliens that appear in "The Comet" were born from the new eggs as well. They both had horns and huge arms. The Monster of the sky used to have legs back then. It was cut off when he was trying to kill one human (Untold in story). The Monster of the sky and the The Crawler have been sent down to earth to hunt humans many times until the time when they fought Jonathan and his family when they were killed by Sam, Ryan, and Jonathan. Trivia * In the book "The Comet part 2" the three boys visit the comet in the hill. The area was covered by trees so nobody else can see it, but the ooze that they found was a specific formula in the comet that keeps the aliens alive when they travel to different planets. This liquid keeps them unconscious until when they reach nearby to the planet. When they are about 500 miles away from the planet, the liquid drains out. in about 2 hours later the aliens are conscious again so they break open the comet, when it has landed in the planet.